ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Geed Preview Special
is a special preview episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on July 1st, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story482 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on the Ultraman Geed Preview Special Synopsis Preview Special Plot Picking up where Ultra Fight Orb concluded, the injured Reibatos rises up and swears vengeance upon the Ultra Brothers for attempting to kill him. To do so, Reibatos prepares to ressurect the fallen Ultraman Belial as a last resort. However, the ressurection process fails, to which Reibatos comes to a shocking realization: Ultraman Belial is alive! Suddenly, the Ghost Sorcerer is confronted and destroyed once more... This time by a mysterious new Ultraman with blue eyes. This Ultra is known as "Ultraman Geed!" In this special introductory episode, the viewer is revisited by the many battles that were fought between Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Belial. The likes of which include: *The betrayal of Belial, his fusion with Alien Reiblood, and his imprisonment at the hands of Ultraman King. *Belial's release from prison, his seige on the Land of Light, and his retrieval of the Plasma Spark. *Ultraman Zero's first battle against Belial, as well as him and his comrades battles against Beryudora. *[[Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire|Belial's recovery and transformation into "Kaiser Belial" to terrorize an alternate universe]]. *Zero's rematch and his battle against Arch Belial. *Zero and Belial battle after Belial was revived and transformed into "Kaiser Darkness." Afterwards, the viewer is introduced to a young man named Riku Asakura, a human who has been gifted with Ultraman DNA in order to fight Monsters and protect the Earth from their terror. In order to assist Riku, in his possession lies the "Geed Riser," a device that allows him to fuse with "Ultra Capsules," weapons that are endowed with the powers of past Ultramen that were created by Ultraman Hikari. With their power, Ultraman Geed is given form in order to fight evil in the following forms: *''Ultraman Geed Primitive: Geed's default form. A fusion of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial's capsules. Primitive Form's fighting style is described as "wild and violent," but because it is a basic form, it comes with balanced capabilities. *''Ultraman Geed '''Solid Burning: A fusion of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo's capsules. Solid Burning's form specializes in close combat. Thanks to Seven and Leo's knowledge in martial arts, and the form's steel-reinforced body, Solid Burning is known for its attack power and high defense. *''Ultraman Geed '''Acro Smasher: A fusion of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Hikari's capsules. Acro Smasher's form specializes in light-based attacks. Thanks to Cosmos's pacifist ways and Hikari's technical brilliance, Arco Smasher is known for its speed and agility. Unknown to Riku though, another man is also in possession of a Riser as well. This man is known as "''Kei Fukuide," and unlike Riku/Geed, he uses his riser to not only summon monsters to fight against Geed, but in his possession are Monster Capsules that help to become Fusion Beasts! Despite this obsticle in Riku's way, Riku also has backup in the form of some comrades of his own: *Pega, a friendly Alien Pegassa Child *Toba Laiha, a woman who is skilled in sword combat *Rem, an A.I. that obeys any order given to it by Riku *Moa Aizaki, a childhood friend of Riku and rookie agent of AIB (the Alien Investigation Beareu) *Zena, an Alien Shadow that also works for AIB as Moa's superior *Leito Igaguri, a down-on-his-luck Salaryman who will meet with a surprising fate *Ultraman Zero himself! With their help, Riku and Geed will uncover the mysteries of the "Impact Crisis," the power of the "Little Stars," the secrets of their origins, and in the end they will shape their own destiny! Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Recap Episodes